galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Psycho Surgeon
Psycho Surgeon Controversial medical profession.1 There have been many attempts by many Union (and non Union) societies to control ,alter or cure the psychological aspects of a sentient being. Some of the motives to do this have been born out of a genuine wish to assist, help and cure a person afflicted with mental problems and diseases. Other motives were more sinister, trying to make individuals of a society more conform and compliant to a governments ideas and goals. The Kermac are a prime example how a society could develop if such control is affected on a society for many centuries. Terran Humans tried it with lobotomy , brain surgery , brain washing and psycho pharmaceutical products. The Sarans never tried it as it was deemed to dangerous . The Ult had a phase where they used similar methods on those who weren't aggressive enough. The Saresii of the First Age of Knowledge and the Saresii of the Second Age are considered masters in psycho analysis, psycho pharmaceutical drugs and invented successful Psycho Surgical procedures to successfully alter the personality of a sentient being. However since about 20,000 years, Saresii have pretty much abandoned Psycho surgery and related methods , because of the ethical and moral implications. They maintained research and opt for Psycho Surgery only in rare medical emergencies where other methods are ineffective. The Vrill and later the New Vrill have made extensively use of Saresii methodology and developed their own. The Falkenhorst Society spend much resources to develop Psycho Surgery as means of creating super soldiers and a compliant society that does not question the direction of the State and become willing tools ,executing any and all order given. The United Stars of the Galaxies has embraced Psycho Surgery as an alternative to incarceration or execution of convicted criminals. During the Peace Hawk period , Psycho Surgery was made a lawful method of punishment. It was also made legal for parents to use it on their kids, if the children showed any undesirable traits. The Steel and Iron period that followed the Peace Hawk period kept these laws and extended them to Non Cits making it legal for courts to sentence Non Cits to forceful psycho surgery. The United Stars Science Council objected and demanded a revision and a vote in 3450 (effectively ending the Steel and Iron Period) The Assembly agreed and the Psycho Surgery Act of 3451 was made into law after an overwhelming vote to codify and regulate this dangerous practice. Psycho Surgery remains an option for criminal punishment but it is a choice the convicted person can take. Psycho Surgery on children and minors is outlawed. Psycho Surgery can be offered as a medical treatment but must be recommended by three independent General medical doctors. Psycho Surgeons must be licensed by the Federal Health department and can only perform Psycho Surgery on an individual if the Individual consents and there is evidence the individual understands what it means. Unlicensed Psycho Surgery is a Class A felony (And still available via Connectors ) There is only one Union legal Psycho Surgery School ( Psycho Medical Education Center on Phantas ) and only individuals graduating from that school are able to obtain a Federal License. Only these individuals may purchase and administer the profession related drugs and instruments. The education takes 4 years . There are only 25 Million accredited and legal Psycho Surgeons currently active. The average fee for Psycho Surgical procedures is between 30-50,000 Credits. 1 The main reason for its controvery is the argument that in order to change a personality, a new one needs to be created.The moral and ethical question as to what is an acceptable new personality is answered by the performing Psycho Surgeon and the general view of society what constitutes a model citizen. Category:Society Category:Encyclopedia Galactica